<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【DBH】底特律康汉：DADDY  pwp  nc17  上下篇一发完 by Aran883</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711405">【DBH】底特律康汉：DADDY  pwp  nc17  上下篇一发完</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aran883/pseuds/Aran883'>Aran883</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 康纳角色略黑化</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:47:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aran883/pseuds/Aran883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Conner want to be the boyfriend of Hank and he does .But Hank just treat him like a son.That makes conner anxiety and angry. So he has an 'good' idea.</p><p>很沙雕的意识流ooc产物。<br/>大概就是       仿生人革命成功之后，康纳的注意力越来越集中在副队长身上，渐渐发现内心急切的想要得到汉克，但却发现副队长只是更多的把他当个好儿字对待？愤怒的康纳逐渐黑化        的土味故事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank Anderson &amp; Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor, 康汉 - Relationship, 康纳x汉克</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【DBH】底特律康汉：DADDY  pwp  nc17  上下篇一发完</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　【上篇】Who am I ？<br/>
　　<br/>
　　汉克撑起上半身，喘着粗气向前爬，想挣脱来自背后康纳的禁锢，康纳则瞅准了人类的一举一动，下巴扣住汉克的左肩，左胳膊肘撑着床，右臂环绕着汉克，死死的钳制住了他，甚至恶趣味的捏了捏他的肚腩，在汉克耳边发出轻笑声，汉克害怕的勉强回头望向他，感觉到这个康纳和平时的不一样，毫不温柔甚至让他有些毛骨悚然，正想大声喊叫，却被舔了一脸？嗯？舔了一脸？<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　睁开眼，发现相扑坐在自己肚子上踩着自己的胸，还伸着头舔他脸。“我的老天，这个梦糟透了，可不会是有什么奇怪的癖好吧。”<br/>
　　这个梦带来的结果就是，紧接着的一整天，汉克都无法直视康纳。康纳被人类善变的性格又一次弄得一头雾水，看见汉克躲躲闪闪的眼神，康纳分析出了几种可能：<br/>
　　副队长有事瞒着我 □<br/>
　　副队长在害羞 □<br/>
　　副队长开始反感我 □<br/>
　　介于汉克的性格，谈判专家倾向于第一个推断。毕竟老汉克从来没害羞过（他只是傲娇，自己最近也没做什么触犯他底线的事。由于被免费之后，自己的注意力已全在汉克身上了，连好奇心也是，他自己也不知道这是为什么。他非常在意汉克瞒着他的事，他很害怕有他不知晓的人存在，汉克会从他手心溜走，他隐隐的担心，毕竟汉克是那么有魅力。<br/>
　　“Shit！这个案子他妈的变态极了，康纳我们去现场。”汉克并没有直视康纳，甚至没瞥他一眼，只留给他一个背影。康纳猛然走上前抓住汉克的右手腕，汉克吓得都要跳起来了：“靠！你干啥！！”<br/>
　　康纳仍然攥着不放，歪着头带有一丝无辜的表情：”副队长，我只是想知道，我有什么地方让你感到不舒服了吗？”声东击西，很好，谈判专家绝不会打直球，绕着弯儿套话是他们的基本涵养。<br/>
　　“嗯？呃，什么意思？没有，你很好康纳。我不是针对你，只是最近…可能心情不太好。”汉克挠挠头，并且试图抽出手腕，但康纳并没有给他这个机会，并且滑向了汉克的手，还把另一只手也搭了上去，包裹着汉克粗糙的大手，带有一定的温度。<br/>
　　康纳的眼神黯淡下来，带着忧伤望着他，“我真希望能帮到你，汉克。”自从康纳免费后，汉克就被有着过剩感情的仿生人弄得极不自在，嘴唇翕动又说不出什么来， 康纳以一种他自己也知道很帅气、很温暖的谈判专家式笑容看着汉克，沉默不语，汉克被这笑容暖的体温升高，脸上便有些发烫。最终康纳觉得时间控制的刚刚好，放开了汉克的手。汉克本想骂康纳两句，但伸手不打笑脸人，便只能小声嘀咕着走向大门。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　正如汉克所说，这次的案子变态极了，罪犯把受害者钉在一个十字架上，受害者是一名成年男性，被杀后肢解，并安上了仿生人的机械臂等部件，原本的肢体不翼而飞，真不知又是什么该死的新时代邪教，这是这个月的第三起了。不确定是模仿犯罪还是同一人作案，警局压力很大，因为这么长时间，连基本的罪犯侧写都没有，难不成要像匡提科那样，走访周边或者是请教有类似前科的罪犯？干，他们可没这么多时间，底特律每一天都在死人。汉克强忍住想要呕吐的冲动，和康纳一起调查现场。<br/>
　　康纳其实依然很在意汉克瞒着他的事，为何心情不好，但依旧专注于调查。他频繁的利用手指和舌头👅在尸体上取样，副队长则被恶心的别过头。<br/>
　　汉克和康纳总结发现这次的现场没经过处理，显然罪犯很仓促，这是个天大的好消息——根据现场的鞋印等推测罪犯是位女性，但拥有如此大的力气和精湛的切割手法，大有可能是女仿生人，也可能是一群，但她们这么做的原因是什么？显然不是激情作案或是纯为了一时享乐的变态杀人，是有预谋的理性作案，那只有一个可能了。<br/>
　　“副队长，这几位受害者的共同点都是伊甸园常客，有暴力倾向，独居。”<br/>
　　“果然！那就说得通了，基本可以确定动机了。”<br/>
　　他们在案发现场又呆了十几分钟，安排了手下工作，剩下的留给痕检科。汉克和康纳回到警局，准备整理报告，顺便吃个迟到午饭，但中途却被福勒叫去喝茶，汉克有种极其不好的预感，毕竟今天是他的倒霉日——该死的星期一。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“操！不行！你们疯了吗？！”福勒办公室发出了汉克的咆哮声，同事们只是仅仅注视了两秒，有的相视一笑，又回头干自己工作——他们早习惯了。<br/>
　　“停，听着，这是为你好汉克。我也不想把康纳从你身边调换走，但是根据数据报告，自从仿生人革命成功，你和康纳的办案效率有所下降，总部评价认为康纳的注意力明显分散到了……你身上。”<br/>
　　“你在说什么屁话？我怎么就分散这个塑料的注意力了？嗯？”<br/>
　　“汉克！注意你的措辞。你自己回想一下，康纳是否要关心你的起居，帮你打扫卫生采购食物，帮你遛狗，照顾你的情绪，就像老妈一样！太大材小用了，汉克。”<br/>
　　“哼…这我可以让他别做了，是他抢着要干的。”<br/>
　　“没机会了，上头已经给你指派了新机型，感情模块比较少的完美勘探型，而康纳会被调到伦纳德那里。”<br/>
　　“伦纳德？那个新来的？让这个一岁半的新手带另一个刚出厂的宝宝？真不知道你们怎么想的！”<br/>
　　“很抱歉，你没得选。”<br/>
　　“操，把他硬塞给我的也是你们，让他走的也是你们。你们要让他走，我就不干了，OKAY？”<br/>
　　“汉克，我实在不想干预你的私生活，但你是时候去相亲网匹配一个合适女人，安度你剩下的半辈子，而不是靠一个机器人男孩当你的保姆！”<br/>
　　尴尬的对视，两人无言的僵持了半分钟，最后还是汉克打破了僵局——<br/>
　　“我明天会写好辞呈。”<br/>
　　“汉克不，汉克你真的疯了，再没过几年你就可以退休了，你这把岁数还想去哪找工作？你能干什么？为了个仿生人至于吗？”<br/>
　　汉克没有理会，撇着嘴冷漠的嗤笑一下，仿佛是自嘲，转身离开了。<br/>
　　福勒这才发现自己言重了。<br/>
　　康纳在玻璃房外听见了全过程，在汉克走过来时，他不知所措。“副队长，”<br/>
　　“我不是副队长了，明天我就是自由人了。好孩子，坐到你位子上把今天的报告写了，我去喝杯最后的咖啡☕。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　康纳盯着汉克良久，直到汉克觉得发怵了，他才说：“副队长，我不会离开你的。”说完他就朝局长办公室走去。别看康纳做好了表情控制，其实内心早已欢呼雀跃了，他没想到汉克这么在意自己，这可能是他有史以来最快乐的一天，从此星期一就是幸运日！<br/>
　　“嘿！你要干嘛，康纳！”<br/>
　　康纳轻轻关上了门。<br/>
　　“局长。”<br/>
　　福勒抬眼看了康纳，随即低下头叹了口气，两根手指抵着额，颇为无奈的样子：“我的老天爷，我能猜到你想说什么，别去争取了。”<br/>
　　“局长，如果汉克辞职了，我也辞职，我愿意去做他的全职保姆。”<br/>
　　福勒皱着眉，半眯着眼盯着康纳。“fucker，我太难了。好吧好吧，你们赢了，我会向上级请示一下，为你们求个情，但你要知道这一切都是源于你的注意力分散，很多案件里的蛛丝马迹都被你忽略了，就比如你们手下的这个连环杀人案，痕检科告诉我你漏掉了不少有用的东西，如果你尽全力在案子上，我们不至于这次有这么大压力。以前的你可不是这样。”福勒顿了顿，歪着头看了眼外面发呆偷懒的汉克，又瞥了一眼康纳，狡黠地说：“你懂我意思？”<br/>
　　康纳皱起眉，摇了摇头。<br/>
　　“哎，真的太迟钝了，我们打开天窗说亮话，你要真喜欢那老古董，就把他追到手，操，说起来怎么这么恶心。这样的话，你就可以安心的稳定下来，好好工作了。我说的没错吧？”<br/>
　　康纳睁大双眼，他表现得有这么明显吗？<br/>
　　“我们都是警察出身，这点事一看就明白了。走的时候带上门。”福勒又低头看文件了。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　康纳离开办公室，感觉被上了一课。他告诉了汉克福勒局长会做出努力，汉克依旧开心不起来，直到回家了也依旧是这样。他瘫坐在沙发上喝酒，吃着高热量零食，无声无息的看着他最反感的老掉牙肥皂剧。<br/>
　　这太反常了，康纳想着。他很没礼貌的关掉电视📺，却发现汉克并没有生气，只是放下了手里的啤酒🍺和零食袋。康纳走到汉克身边，靠着他坐下来，目光从没离开过他。汉克被盯的无奈，瞟了康纳一眼，突如其来的靠在他肩膀上，闭上了眼睛。康纳呆住了，手足无措，彻底懵圈了。汉克便对着坐立不安的康纳嗤笑一声，说道：“被一糟老头依赖，还真是有够糟的不是吗？可我已经把你当成了会照顾人的好儿子，可你也会在某一天离开我吗。”<br/>
　　良久，康纳回道：“……汉克，我不希望你把我当儿子看待。”康纳握紧了拳头，心里本来的那股开心劲一扫而空，取而代之的是登高跌重的失落，与被人在乎、被人关爱的欣慰交揉在一起，复杂的感情几乎要把他压垮，这对一个仿生人来说太超过了。<br/>
　　汉克这边则是一头雾水，以为自己冒犯到他了。抬起头看着表情复杂的康纳，一时语塞。康纳没给汉克更多的思考时间，扑向了汉克，并把他压倒在沙发上。<br/>
　　多年的老刑警立马察觉并知晓了此时的康纳眼里充斥的是·什·么，这令汉克瞪大双眼，恍然大悟一般，伴随着不自觉的颤抖，他觉得喉咙又干又燥，说不出话。<br/>
　　“你想对我做什么。”最后他也只是憋出了这一句，没有躲闪，没有推开康纳，即使这孩子的情欲都快藏不住了。<br/>
　　“我喜欢你。”康纳说出这句话时，眉尾向下耷拉，害羞和不自信，他害怕汉克拒绝他，但是汉克又有什么理由回应他的感情呢？<br/>
　　“……”汉克的目光在康纳两只眼睛间来回逡巡，他知道大男孩在等着一个答案，但他觉得可笑极了，乱透了。生活好像又跟他开了个天大的玩笑。最后他选择捂住了自己的脸，叹气道：“我怎么没有早些察觉呢，我真是该下岗了。是不是别人都知道了，就除了我。”<br/>
　　“的确是福勒局长点明我要向你坦诚。”<br/>
　　“FUCK…原来警局里别的人都以为我们是一对，只有我把你当孩子看，你却想上我，这他妈的狗血极了，可以拍成肥皂剧了。”<br/>
　　康纳看着汉克复杂的反应，捉摸不透他的情绪，他焦虑的问：“所以副队长，你的回答是？”<br/>
　　“唉，好吧，福勒那家伙还让我去相亲网找个老相好，结果关上门就催你跟我告白，真是个无耻的老混蛋！”<br/>
　　“副队长…”<br/>
　　“哦哦，我是说，呃，我们可以试试，但你很有可能会失望。”汉克的脸开始发烫，他甚至有点害怕直视康纳的脸，仿生人一定开心极了，但汉克很害怕满足不了他对爱人的想象。“你先放开我，我饿了。”<br/>
　　康纳开心的抱紧了汉克，生怕下一秒他会从手心溜走。“汉克，我爱你。”<br/>
　　（给神助攻福勒点赞）<br/>
　　<br/>
　　日子照常的向前推进，汉克康纳也很快逮捕到了三名嫌犯，经过康纳黑化的高强度拷问，她们全都一一招供了。汉克为了庆祝此次胜利，与康纳在家小小的办起了庆功宴，他们碰杯，一个装的是红酒，一个是高级蓝血，相扑也得到了大号狗骨头零食和一大堆玩具。他们一起在床上看新出的科幻电影，吐槽存在的逻辑bug。直到汉克昏昏欲睡，康纳给了他一个吻。对，他们之间只到了这步，一直没上本垒。康纳其实早就偷偷购买并安上了性爱组建，但他一直不知道在什么时候提出来合适，也害怕汉克会对他不熟练的操作产生心理阴影。汉克这边则是安于现状，他压根不知道警用型仿生人也可以安装性爱组建，从来没往这上面想过，欲望来了也都是在洗澡时靠自慰解决，再者说他这年龄和长达十几年的单身生活，已经让他习惯了没有性生活，一开始他还回去酒吧约女人，后来觉得越发没劲，就把她们联系方式全删了，最后干脆吧账号换了。<br/>
　　耳边传来了汉克均匀的呼吸声，明天是休息日，棒极了，康纳下定决心明天要和汉克提出自己的想法，他太想知道那是什么滋味了，他想看更多汉克的表情，在自己身下求饶的样子，好吧他承认前期花了些时间看钙片学习，那些男人真的秀色可餐，但一个都比不上他的汉克。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“噗——”一口水从汉克嘴里喷出来，把趴在他腿上的相扑吓得跳起来。“做爱？？？和你？康纳你疯了。”<br/>
　　“是的副队长，我希望能给你带来舒服的感觉，我有看过很多资料，绝对不会让你受伤。还有我没疯。”<br/>
　　“不不不，我那天是说着玩的，我没想到你真想被我上，哈哈。”<br/>
　　“不，提醒你一下，副队长，是我上你。我不知道你是怎么得出你的结论的，显然不合理。首先我体力比你强，再者我速度比你快，最后，就算你在上面，你知道该怎么做吗？你不知道。 我保证以后你会有这个机会，但前面几次你最好别去想了，好吗？”谈判机器人的优点再次显现出来——摆事实，讲道理，留余地。<br/>
　　“FUCK。”汉克扶住额头，半天只憋出一句脏话，另一只手插着腰，一副不可置信的皱眉。“天，你当我当女方，这太羞耻了！我不干！我这副老骨头会散架的！”<br/>
　　“我会把你照顾好的，相信我汉克。”康纳又露出了必杀笑容。<br/>
　　“我不干，没门儿。”<br/>
　　康纳低垂眉毛，楚楚可怜望着汉克。<br/>
　　老汉克招架不住康纳的一轮轮攻势，闪避目光，撇着嘴红着脸，显然他想象了一下那个画面，觉得还是很抵触，甚至恶心。他重重的闭上眼，内心复杂。毕竟这辈子没和男人做过，还是个仿生人，妙极了，一个漂亮的男孩，想把他压在下面，仿生人是没有审美吗，把一个年过半百，身体走样的人，压在下面？可怜的孩子。<br/>
　　“嘿，康纳，我一直没问你，为什么是我？”汉克终于肯看他了。<br/>
　　“嗯？<br/>
　　“我是问，为什么喜欢我？”<br/>
　　“第一，你很美。第二，你很善良。第三，你喜欢我。”<br/>
　　“狗屁，我要萎了。”<br/>
　　“介于你并没有勃起，我倾向于认为你在开玩笑。”<br/>
　　“真的太羞耻了康纳，我宁愿不要性生活也不想当女方。咱们免谈了。”汉克也没逼着康纳做下面的，把脏碟子放进洗碗池，拿了换洗衣服去洗澡了。<br/>
　　🚿。<br/>
　　</p><p> </p><p>　　【下篇】 son or boyfriend ？<br/>
　　<br/>
　　第二天是休息日，难得的机会一定要睡个懒觉，汉克走进卧室，发现康纳坐在床上盯着他。<br/>
　　“真的不要试试吗，副队长？”仿生人像只没得到奖赏的大型犬一样委屈。<br/>
　　“免谈！”<br/>
　　“GOT IT. ”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　夜深人静，康纳盯着汉克起伏的背肌，内心无名的冲动，仿佛要冲破第二道墙了，即使这层墙并不存在。<br/>
　　他太想得到汉克了，脑子里的分析、否定、怀疑、思考乱作一团——汉克会被别的男人抢走吗，或是女人？毕竟自己没有柔软的肌肤，只有坚硬的体魄，所以汉克在犹豫这个吗？这种无性的生活，如果汉克厌倦了，那么不能待在最爱的副队长身边，自己存在的意义又将是什么呢。康纳太喜欢每天为汉克做早餐，盯着他耐心吃下所有东西，再一起办案调查，一起睡觉，跟随着汉克的每一分钟让他感到充盈无比。<br/>
　　康纳又播放起回忆文档里有关汉克的视频，汉克慈爱的眼神和举动，拥抱他的温度，浅尝辄止、克制的吻，都让他感到焦虑，仿生人逐渐意识到——可能汉克内心深处还是把他当然做一个好儿子。莫名的恼怒和烦躁，让他迟迟不想进入休眠，这难道就像人类所谓的的失眠？ 太痛苦了。<br/>
　　于是他想到了一个馊主意。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　汉克醒来时发现窗帘都拉着，这很不寻常，康纳人去哪了？他警觉的要坐起来，却突然发现手被拷了，另一端连着床架，现在他连自己的胸都没法够到，吃力别扭的坐起来，大喊：“操，康纳你在哪？！”<br/>
　　“叫我吗副队长？”康纳从房门口冒出了个头，带着友善可爱的假笑😬，而汉克看见他没出事，便只觉得想揍他，“你TM搞的什么鬼，把我放开！饿死了。”<br/>
　　“介于你这周一直不听话的在吃垃圾食品，我觉得要对你采取行动了，毕竟你的寿命才是我们在一起最重要的因素，我不·允·许你单方面的侵害自己。”<br/>
　　“嘿，你中了什么病毒！敢这么对你的副队长说话？我命令你把我放开！”汉克起床气发作了，又因为饥饿，开始大吼大叫。康纳不仅没被吓到，连眉毛都笑弯了，还小幅度的摇了摇头。<br/>
　　“你不是康纳？！你是谁！”以汉克多年的警觉，他发现眼前的仿生人异常过头了。<br/>
　　“汉克，我当然是康纳，只是我太想要你了，导致一晚上都在想得到你的方法——然后我选择了一个最稳妥的。”<br/>
　    汉克愣了几秒，随即道：　“就为了能跟我上床？？？？？？ 康纳，没想到你是个隐藏的仿生色胚，呵呵。” 撇着嘴，翻着眼睛一字一顿的嘲讽到，“你最好放开我，不然等我自己弄开，相信我，我多半会把你操到报废。”<br/>
　　康纳眯起了眼睛，似笑非笑：“哦，是嘛～”最终他选择岔开了话题，“我帮你做好早饭了汉克。”<br/>
　　“他妈的你让我怎么吃？难道你喂吗？！”汉克暴怒。<br/>
　　“好主意。”康纳转身走去厨房。<br/>
　　“？？？”<br/>
　　等康纳回来之后多了一盘早餐和一个折叠桌，他耐心的架起桌子，把早饭放上去，然后熟练的把一勺谷物粥送到汉克嘴边，汉克皱起眉别过脸，显然气的够呛。康纳无措的举着手，在1分24秒后，汉克终于忍不住了：”康纳，你别傻乎乎抬着手了，我的天。你好好的看看我，我不年轻了，身材也不好，我觉得能够保持我们俩现在的关系，就够了，我就很欣慰了，好吗？”<br/>
　　康纳歪头盯了汉克一会儿，随后撤走了餐盘，扭过头去，不让汉克看他脸，低声道：“不够。”<br/>
　　康纳很生气，非常生气，他刚才差点没控制好自己的表情，这很危险，这不像他。汉克到底在逃避什么，是年龄还是性别，康纳逐渐运载过热，已经要一触即发，他放下餐盘模仿人类深呼吸，渐渐平静下来。<br/>
　　等康纳回来之后表情仿佛变了一个人，汉克从来没见过他如此冷漠的模样，就像是一台丢失感情模块的机器。<br/>
　　“嘿…康纳…”汉克显然一脸吃惊和不解。<br/>
　　“副队长，让我上你。”康纳面无表情，不容置疑的坚定语调，陈述着自己的欲求，如同在命令汉克。<br/>
　　汉克吞咽起口水，表情复杂，不知所措，不知道是该破口大骂还是该逃走。然后他发现康纳似乎对着自己小幅度的歪了歪头，慢慢的勾起一边嘴角，眼睛瞪得直直的，仿佛要把自己的身体灼穿了。<br/>
　　面前的这个熟悉的仿生人如今是怎么回事？太令人毛骨悚然了。汉克不自觉的感到紧张，如同康纳眼神带着侵略和杀戮，要把自己生吞活剥那般强烈。<br/>
　　康纳故作无奈的摇了摇头，走到了副队长面前，骑了上去，同样慢慢的解开汉克的睡衣纽扣，期间目光并不在指尖，而是观察着汉克的脸。一颗一颗，慢悠悠的，像在表演。汉克被盯得犯怵，别过头去。康纳低声嗤笑，汉克不知道他笑的含义，只觉得喉咙发干。<br/>
　    这真不公平，汉克想着，康纳一件衣服没少，自己却如同板上鱼肉仰躺着，上衣被拉到头顶，下身也被剥光了。康纳又把头歪向左侧，伸出一只手，缓慢的触碰汉克，从头发，嘴唇，脖子，胸膛到下腹，就像对待艺术品一般小心翼翼，一遍又一遍，来来回回。汉克被撩拨的微微颤抖，下面也渐渐硬了，康纳则满意的再次勾起嘴角。<br/>
　　汉克不敢出声，认为康纳绝对是生气了，因为自己再三退避的态度以及…不肯吃他做的早饭？想到这儿，汉克张嘴打破了寂静，即使声音很小且沙哑：“康纳你在生我气吗？”<br/>
　　康纳绽开笑容，望着汉克，并不做声。O FUCK，汉克越发紧张起来，仿生人笑的他心里发毛。直至康纳毫无征兆的攥住了他勃起的阴茎。“啊！”突如其来的动作让他吃了一惊，随即又为自己的叫声感到害臊，红了脸。仿生人快速的撸动着，汉克都快要抑制不住叫声而咬破嘴唇了。在他看见康纳直勾勾的眼神差点就要射出来，但康纳却该死的停下了，不满足的汉克甚至还条件反射的挺动了两下腰，又换来了康纳从鼻子里发出的嗤笑。<br/>
　　“副队长和我做爱，会觉得像在乱伦吗？”<br/>
　　没给人类思考的时间，说完这句话，汉克惊讶的看见康纳把三只手指放进嘴里搅和，表情淫靡色气，只是从未停止的注视汉克。人类脑袋卡壳了，左脑似乎无法支配语言能力，直到康纳把手指放在自己后面的入口处，才猛然明白过来。<br/>
　　“康纳！停下来，我还没准备好！”对待汉克的惊恐退让，康纳只是挑了挑眉毛。就像在说：这不是在帮你准备着嘛。他毫不犹豫的用左手固定住老汉克的髋部，右手一根手指慢慢捅了进去。“啊！妈的，轻，轻点……”  极强的异物感，甚至想呕吐，她的后庭急切的想把手指拒之门外，加到第二根的时候，汉克大口的喘着气，喉头发出了沉闷的声音，想退让却被康纳箍的死死的。等到第三根，汉克甚至屏住了呼吸，觉得自己快要被捅穿了，康纳还时不时地撑开指尖，汉克发出了近似“呜…呜”的声音。但这一切痛楚仿佛都在手指刮蹭到最里面那个点的瞬间，消失不见。汉克惊叫了一声，但快感只维持了一两秒，他还想要更多。汉克为自己一闪而过的糟糕想法感到羞耻。康纳像奖赏副队长的良好表现一般，低下头，亲吻了他。一个绵长的吻，但不忘下身手指的动作，这使整个吻伴随着急促的喘息和呻吟。汉克觉得自己现在肯定是一脸欠操的模样，这该死的想法不禁让他的滴出了前液。<br/>
　　“啊，嗯嗯…” 康纳耐心的做着扩张，时不时的观察汉克的表情，没让他失望——人类发出短暂的娇喘和惊呼，羞红的眼角，以及快要夺眶而出的生理性泪水，都让他感到新鲜极了。康纳贪婪的想要看到更多，这些还远远不够，他想探索副队长的每一寸肌肤，收录每一种表情，这让他愈发兴奋。<br/>
　　他抽出了自己的仿生阴茎，汉克低头看了一眼就害怕的直摇头，“我会被撕裂的，康纳，不要… ”而平时温柔的康纳又一次的没理他，甚至觉得有些好笑。仿生人微微喘息着捅进了甬道，汉克的指甲都掐进掌心里了，他屏住了呼吸，手铐发出金属碰撞的脆响。一捅到底之后，康纳缓慢的抽插着，这对汉克来说太难熬了。“哈啊，哈啊……嗯。”汉克咬紧了牙，看着康纳匍匐在自己胸前啃自己的乳头，右手玩弄着另一边，还时不时抬眸望自己一眼，满眼充斥着欲望和侵占。汉克口干舌燥，感受着康纳缓慢的动作，自己也跟着缓慢的上下浮动。内壁涨的发疼发酸，嗓子隐隐作痛。该死的仿生人又故技重施，每每触碰到他的敏感点就快速离开，使汉克永远无法得到满足，如同一个长期的折磨。<br/>
　　“康纳，呜…你快点。”汉克眼神朦胧的说道，可能自己脑子已经经不清醒了，竟然自己不要脸的提起要求。康纳就像个魅魔一步步把他拉向深渊，想到这里他不由缩紧了下面，引来康纳舒服的喘息。<br/>
　　康纳笑了笑，如愿的加快了速度，挺动腰肢，让猝不及防的汉克发出支离破碎的轻喘和甜腻的呻吟。汉克为自己发出的声音感到可耻，同时也怀疑普通人类是否能有这么快的抽插速度，这简直就是他妈的打桩机。“嗯啊，哈啊！不行！…呜… ” 汉克已经说不了一句完整的话了，甚至连嘴也来不及闭上，流出了一点口水，在仿生人眼里亮晶晶的。又到了快要高潮之际，康纳再一次猛然停下，并固定住汉克的双腿，防止他自己动。<br/>
　　“你怎么，又哈啊…停下了？” 汉克不满极了，也只能软绵绵发问 。康纳却突然凑近他的耳边，这个动作使阴茎埋得更深，汉克不禁颤抖着腰臀。<br/>
　　“副队长现在这副模样，还能把我操到报废吗？嗯？”<br/>
　　汉克被先前一波攻势弄得满眼生理性泪水，听到这句话，猛的一震，直接射了出来，喷在了康纳的制服上（天知道今天休息日他为什么不穿便服），康纳低头看了看身下。汉克觉得羞耻到了顶点，颤抖着身体，眯缝起双眼，咬着牙想别过脸，却被康纳用手掰了回来。“ 哈哈～daddy，被操得这么舒服吗？”<br/>
　　“你这个死变态……你他妈是装了多久的乖宝宝！死变态…！”汉克涨红了脸，咒骂道。康纳起先往里顶了一下，听到满意的呻吟后挑起了眉，问道：“你还会去找别人吗？” 汉克被问的满脸问号：”我什么时候去找过别人？？垃圾塑料！”<br/>
　　对于汉克的辱骂，康纳又狠狠的挺了一下腰，一刺到底，汉克只能呜咽着闭上了飙脏话的嘴。<br/>
　　“万一你以后厌倦我了，我会把你锁在一个没人找得到的小屋子，告诉大家你失踪了。永远别想甩掉我，汉克。” 康纳说这句话末尾时，终于露出了一丝丝常有的委屈。汉克面对威胁却笑了，是欣慰的笑，为了自己的情人说了一句幼稚的浪漫情话。但康纳却误以为是嘲笑，他皱了皱眉，渐渐的挺动起埋在汉克身体里的阴茎。<br/>
　　“FUCK！康纳，你干… ”汉克渐渐的再一次语无伦次，他不明白康纳为什么又生气了。今天真是奇了怪了。“副队长，我可以一直操你，操到你答应我为止。”康纳一字一句的说。<br/>
　　“我只爱你…”汉克终于在喘息的间隙吐露出这句话，使康纳猛然停下。汉克不知道这小子又发什么神经，抬眼一看，康纳竟然是一副吃惊的表情，逐渐转化为喜悦，甚至还有他妈的泪水在他眼里打转？“哈啊，操，我是说了什么要命的话吗？”汉克终于喘匀了气，他现在只想抱紧康纳，亲亲这个可怜的患有臆想症的笨蛋仿生人，这个坏透了的塑料。<br/>
　　“我也爱你，汉克。”康纳怜惜的看了汉克最后一眼，便继续更用劲的操干起他。汉克觉得自己快承受不住康纳的“爱”了，只想骂娘。<br/>
　　在又射了两次之后，汉克阻止了康纳，本想厉声的呵斥，但体力不支变成软绵绵的无奈责怪：“你他妈当我几岁啊……”<br/>
　　“抱歉副队长，我太开心了，这恐怕是我出生以来最开心的一天。”<br/>
　　“好了好了，对了，下一次让我干你，我们上次说好的。”<br/>
　　“我并没装后面的那个组建，汉克。我只想看你娇喘的样子，你实在太可爱了！把你压在下面令我很安心，我会把今天的录制反复观看研究的。”<br/>
　　“你这个小王八蛋！从一开始就骗老子！你真是个仿生色胚！你平时怎么能装的一脸清纯，嗯？？？你连切开都是黑的！我他妈怎么掉进你这个塑料陷阱！”汉克吐槽的根本停不下来，很想跳起来打康纳，康纳在平复副队长心情后，打开了手铐。汉克扭动着发痛的手腕，给康纳展示勒出的红痕并指出是仿生人的杰作。对此康纳虽然也很心疼，但依旧嘴硬说是因为汉克扭来扭去的像只发情的野猫，接着就被揍了一拳✓<br/>
　　“康纳，多谢你，我快饿炸了。”汉克埋怨道。<br/>
　　“汉克你先去洗个澡，你还有力气洗吗？我其实可以帮你…”<br/>
　　“闭嘴！”汉克气急败坏的朝康纳脸上甩了一枕头。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　<br/>
　　【俺写完了，终于写了篇完整的肉了！操老汉太爽了，我爱黑康！虽然俺写的有点土，别骂我呜呜呜】</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　<br/>
　　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>